Light of the Dragon
by Indigo Violet
Summary: A tragic accident on the Hogwarts Express begins the degeneration of time. Hermione must make the choice to save her friends, or release the true spirit inside her enemy that will save their world.
1. Of Skrewts and Spies

Light of the Dragon  
  
  
  
  
I. Of Skrewts and Spies  
  
The new school year awas fast approaching, and Hermione Granger was busily going over the  
contents of in her trunk for the fourth time, checking that she hadn't forgotten anything. This was her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of WItchcraft and Wizardry. She eagerly awaited riding the Hogwarts Express with her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.   
It was on that very train, in their first year, that Hermione had stormed into their compartment looking for Trevor, Neville Longbottom's toad. She recognized Harry at once, of course by the scar as the breeze tousled his already untidy hair. He was amazed to learn that she had read about him in Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. Ron had been merrily reading from a rather large pile of wizard cards, no doubt from the lot of empty chocolate frog boxes that were scattered among the floor. At Hogwarts, after the somewhat nerve wrecking boat ride across the lake, excitement filled the air from the massive hoard of first years who anxiously awaited the sorting. She and her new friends were sorted into Gryffindor, and from then on they were unseperable.  
Now it was their final year. Hermione sat in the floor, resting her back on the footboard of her cherry sleigh-shaped queen sized bed. She thought about the adventures of the previous years that had brought Ron, Harry, and herself so close together. "What would this year bring? she thought. "It wouldnt be the same at Hogwarts without some kind of great commotion." Her daydreaming was cut short by the sound of her mothers voice. "Hermione?? We have to leave in 10 minutes if you want to meet your friends in London on time."  
The flurry of excitement found its way to Hermiones stomach, and she gave one last scan of her room, closed the lid of her trunk and made her way downstairs.   
  
The trip to London didnt take nearly as long as usual. Perhaps it was because Hermione had her nose in the newest addition to her expansive library, "Charms, Amulets, and Talismans: A Guide to Self-Protection with Ancient Magic." It was indeed a fascinating book. She had learned about the uses of these things from Professor Flitwick, her Charms teacher at Hogwarts, but this book carried info on some of the more rare and one of a kind items used in the chambric era up untill the late 1700's.   
Or perhaps it was because her father pressed a little further on the gas pedal than normal. He was a perfectionist and hated being late. Hermione used to think he was afraid of being hexed by his own daughter if he didnt get her to platform 9 and 3/4 on time.  
  
London was absolutely stunning at this time of year. The air had that "end of summer" feeling. White popcorn shaped clouds floated slowly acroos the deep blue sky. The hustle and bustle of the people in the city seemed so organized to Hermione, almost like they were running on clockwork. She had to remind herself that Hogwarts wasnt the only school session opening tomorrow.  
By the time they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione stated feeling the excitement fill her once again. She felt happy seeing the other witches and wizards sitting in the dimly lit tavern, all conversing over butterbeer, starlight sippers, and flutter rum fizzes.  
"Why Hello Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger."  
Hermione startled, but she knew the voice immediately was that of her Transfiguration and Head of House, Professor McGonagall.  
"Hello Professor! What are you doing here?" she asked hinting at surprise.   
She had never expected to see her in here. The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade was one thing, being that it was a center for all Students of Hogwarts, third year and above to hang out after a days shopping, but the Leaky Cauldron? Yes, it was the gateway between the muggle world and the wizarding world, but it was also known for its rough crowds. Stragglers, Gambling Goblins, and old wizards comparing plots on how to take over the world during games of Wizard Chess, were a common sight. It wasnt a rare occasion to see Severus Snape lingering at a nearby table also. It was well known that he wanted the DADA position at Hogwarts, and used to be a death eater in the days before Hermione was born. Luckily for everyone, he had changed his ways, and and was now not only a teacher, but a spy for Dumbledore. The fact that he trusts him gave Hermione a sense of ease about him, even though he was her strict, unrelenting and usually unfair Potions teacher.   
But to see Professor McGonagall here was uncomfortable to her.  
  
"Its nice to see you all. I was having lunch with an old friend before i had to be back in time for the students to arrive." the professor said.  
They chatted a few minutes more, and Professor McGonagall bid them farewell, and disappeared. There was no need for her to follow the same path out back of the tavern, as Hermione would, from here the professor could simply apparate, unlike on the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione knew it was time for her to go as well. Usually her parents accompanied her throughout Diagon Alley, but now that she was 17 she was considered an adult in the wizarding world, and could do things on her own. She said goodbye to her parents, as she stood in the magically opened brick archway between the two worlds, and watched her parents untill the back door of the Leaky Culdron has shut behind them. As she backed up to fit her "Trunk-on-Wheels into the alley, it caught on something and she lost her grasp on the golden handle. Her balance off kilter, she flew backwards, and anticipating the fall she stuck her hand out behind her and grabbed for whatever would break her fall. Realizing that she hadnt hit the ground, and her hand was in the palm of anothers, she straightened herslef up.   
"Oh thank you so much," she said without looking up. "I dont know what happned, are you alright?"  
"I will be as soon as you let go of me, filthy mudblood."  
Hermione's eyes widened. "oh no.." she thought.  
"Draco Malfoy what ARE you doing?" Lucius' voice boomed so loudly that she had the nerve to cover her ears.  
"It seems to be raining muggle-bornes" Draco replied "And if you dont mind father, i need to stop and wash my hands, hopefully the stinch will come off." He sneered down at her, his grey eyes sparkling. "What would your friends think Granger? You flinging yourself at me like that? A spark of panic that would cause, dont you think?"  
He strolled off, his father still standing a few feet away from her, looking as if she were something on the bottom of his shoe. Her face reddened as she watched him turn and follow his son down Knockturn Alley.  
  
Harry and Ron sat on the white marble steps that led up to Gringott's. They had been there for ages it seemed, waiting for Hermione. Fred and George ahad taken off to Borgin and Burkes, the joke shop on the other end of Diagon Alley, and Mrs Weasley had whisked Ginny off to Madam Malkin's for new school robes. It was a rare occasion that any of the Weasley children got anything that wasnt a hand-me-down, but Ginny had not only grown three inches over the summer, but had also recieved a letter stating that she would be a Gryffindor prefect in this, being her 6th year.  
Harry stood up to stretch his legs and saw Hermione strugging with her trunk among the great crowd of people. He pointed her out to Ron, and the two of them ran to help her.  
"Crikey, what took you so long? I was starting to think youd had a coniption and werent coming." Ron said grabbing her trunk.  
"Dont try pulling it Ron," Harry said as he pointed to the broken wheel "You wont get very far im afraid. What happened Hermione?"  
She flistered, remembering the embarassing scene between her and Draco a few minutes before. "Nothing." she lied "Just fell off after so many years of use i suppose." There was no way she was going to tell them the truth, she'd never hear the end of it. Or Ron would immediately look for Draco just to give him a good pounding. SHe knew he would love to have a reason to sock him one, so she changed the subject.  
"Have you guys seen the new firebolt accessory kit? Im sure it will be all the rave at school."  
Ron and Harry exchanged glances. Hermione never talked like this. She usually cared less about things like brooms and Quidditch. Flying class was her least favorite subject. After six years, she still wasnt very good at manuvering her broom, a Comet260, but somehow she managed to stay at the top of the class.  
They walked along the cobble stone street, looking in the windows of each shop, admiring the newest items of the season. At the apothecary, Harry and Rob had stopped to admire a witch twice their age. Hermione sighed. "Boys..."  
She turned her interest to the window, looking at the new supply of dragon scales, when a streak of white broke her gaze. She was face to face with Draco Malfoy once again. "Thats all I need, Draco thinking im spying on him." she thought, turning her head quickly, hoping he hadnt noticed her.   
"Spying on me now, eh Granger?" his voice muffled through the glass panes. "Dont look at him." she told herself. The urge overtook her, but when she looked again, he was gone.  
"Would you quit admiring yourself in the window and come on? Weve got to meet the rest of the Weasleys at Flourish and Blotts," Harry said. Hermione just nodded and looked at her feet as they walked, to hide the redness that had creeped onto her face.  
After a while, she told the boys about her trip. "You will never guess who i saw in the Leaky Cauldron," she said. The two looked at her and shrugged. "I dunno, who?" ron said.  
"Professor McGonagall," she replied. "McGonagall? What in Merlin was SHE doing there?" Ron stopped, almost tripping Harry, who had a puzzled look on his face. "I dont exactly know," said Hermione. "She said she was there having lunch with an old friend, but i dunno..."  
"Bah," Ron said waving his hand, "So what. Youre always looking for something more than what is right in front of your face, Hermione. She was having lunch with a friend, big deal. Get your knicks untwisted for once."  
"What i think Hermione means, Ron," Harry interjected, "Is the fact of how strange it is for the professor the be there in the first place. Friend or not, thats not the kind of place to have a cordial visit." Rons eyes widened as he looked at them both, shaking his head. "Harry, youre as mad as she is.."  
"Hallo children!" a screeching voice could be heard through the streets. Rons ears instantly went red, knowing immediately that it was his mother.  
  
  
The day was nearing its end and everyone was tired from the days sihopping and returned to the Burrow happily, to the inviting meal waiting for them at the scrubbed wooden table. Mr Weasley had charmed it so it was big enough to fit everyone accordingly. Three helpings and twelve games of exploding snap later, everyone, without saying a word, unanimously decided it was time for bed.  
Harry followed Ron up to his room at the top of the house. Hermione had always stayed in Ginnys third floor room, since fourth year. They had become close over the yeras, and Hermione trusted Ginny with any secret. She was thankfull, although that Ginny had outgrown her crushings on Harry. Her stories and constant interrogation was enough to drive anyone mad. But in Ginny's third year, Dean Thomas had asked her to join him at the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer, on the first Hogsmeade trip of that term. The two were as inseperable as Hermione, Ron and Harry.   
Dean was also a Gryffindor, so it wasnt unusual to see the two snuggled on a couch in the common room, going over homework, or feeding each other chocoballs.  
Thinking about Ginny and Dean caused her to feel a pang of lonliness. After she and Viktor broke up, she put all of her interest back into books. THeir long-distance relationship had been hard, as she knew it would be, but it was also boring. Viktor ate, slept, and loo-ed Quidditch. The initial interest passed after the Yule Ball, held before the ill-fated Triwizard Tournament. It was the first real "date" for them both, and even though they had nothing really in common, the excitement of it all had deluded them into prolonging their relationship as long as possible. After countless letters, and a Quidditch Cup Final later, they decided to end it, bu remained friends.  
This pleased Ron to say the least. Viktor Krum was his favorite Quidditch player, and he questioned her about him as much as Ginny did about Harry. But the ugly green head of jealousy had overcome him at the Yule Ball as he watched them enter the dance together. Hermione didnt know that Ron had eyes for her untill Ginny had mentioned it in an owlposting that the summer. Flattering as it was, she pushed it aside as mere silliness. Putting her and Ron together was like rooming with a blast ended skrewt.   
"Ugh... That Malfoy," she thought, fluffing her pillow with a little more vigor than normal, "Id like to put HIM in a room with a blast ended skrewt." Ginny rolled over, grumbling for Dean to "do something about that dragon". Hermione stilled herself untill Ginny's breathing returned to its rhythmic fashion, and then nestled herself snugly under the thick quilts, and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
  
Hermione found herself standing in the Potions classroom. Fear enveloped her as she looked around, realizing she was alone. "How silly," she thought "If im the only one here, then what am i so afraid of of?"   
"I thought I'd lost the Majestor somewhere..." a voice whispered, just inches from her ear. Turning quickly to see who it was, she stumbled as the floor behind her crumbled into the bottomless pit beneath it. She saw that it was littered with ash and flames from the dragons flying through its thick blackness.  
Hermione looked up again and became hypnotized by the deepness of the grey eyes that reflected in her own.  
"I dont understand..." she said  
Draco smiled, reaching out his hand for her to take. She gingerly laced her fingers with his, almost afraid it would bite her like a snake. They stood there, her face inches away from his. "Are you looking for me?" she asked. He nodded, the smile leaving his face. "Indeed," he said in a low voice as he looked into her eyes, "but you were never really there at all Hermione... My Hermione..." 


	2. The Amulet of Amgine

II. The Amulet of Amgine   
  
Draco entered the library of the stately Malfoy mansion. His mind jumbled with feelings of solitude and disarraignment. He had been awakened by a dream which he could not remember, and it had left him unable to return to sleep. Its nearly morning, he thought, the fires that had been lit by the house elves as they prepared for the day, so there was no reason not to stay up.  
"Draco? Is that you dear?" Narcissa called to her son from an antique blue and gold chaise resting close to a window that stretched from ceiling to floor. He could barely make out her figure sitting there, for she was a thin woman, and the only light came from the fireplace opposite from where he stood. She was often seen in this spot, reading or gazing out upon the grand garden that enchanted the front yard. His mother had become ill right after she had given birth to him. Noone had ever explained it to him, nor did he see his mother for the first three years of his life because of it. It pained him to think it was his fault she was in this state, but as weak as she was, she still assured him that it had nothing to do with him, even though he didnt believe it.  
  
"Its still early, and we dont have to leave for another 4 hours, try to get some more sleep." she whispered.  
  
"I cant," draco said, settling himself on the chaise next to her. "im a bit mixed up. Nerves i suppose."  
"Its exciting being in your last year of school. Im so proud that you have made it this far. After this you will have your whole life ahead of you," she smiled. He covered her up a bit more with the coral colored afghan and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I feel like ive missed so much of your journey to adulthood, and now here you are, a grown man, and im so afraid i will miss the rest of it too."  
"Shh, mother, dont worry yourself. You have done the best you could, and you know that I deeply love you for it. Father does too." he said  
They sat together in silence for a few minutes, watching the sun peek over the deep violet mountains.  
Narcissa raised her head, and looked at her son. "Your father only wants what he thinks is best for you, you know that, and i agree with him...." The look in her eyes, changed from comfort to anger. " Draco, you musn't listen..." Draco looked at his mother in surprise. His jaw dropped, about to speak when she interrupted him. "Dont let him do this to you.... find the Majistor... please Draco..."  
"Whats going on here?" Lucius had entered the room, rushing over to his wife. "Draco go back to your room. Im afraid she having a bit of a fit, and it would be better if you left."   
"But father..." he stammered  
"Dont you have some packing to do?" the fire that burned in his fathers eyes as he spoke was enough for draco to understand. He left the library, taking one look back at his mother who was now shivering uncontrollably, and Lucius with his wand in hand overshadowing her.  
  
  
"Hermione!!!" Ginny half yelled shaking her awake. "Get up! Were late!!!"  
"Were LATE? How did that happen?" Hermione and Ginny rushed to get their clothes on, and grab any necessary item to take along with them for the year. "I dont know," Ginny who had accidentally put her head through the sleeve of her shirt, "but it kind of reminds me of second year." Hermione remembered quickly that she was speaking of the year that Ron and Harry had taken Mr Weasleys flying car to school when unbeknownst to them Dobby had charmed the gateway to platform 9 and 3/4 making it unable for them to get through, and causing them to miss the train.  
The girls ran down the stairs, and grabbed a few pieces of toast off the table, and headed out the door. Mr Weasley and Bill, who was home on holiday from Egypt, were stacking trunks on every possible space the car had. The trunk was overflowing with luggage and bags. Mrs Weasley was pointing out instructions to them, where to put what, while keeping an eye on the twins, who had just ran outside with Harry and Ron behind them. "Come on Come on, get in! Dont worry about hedwig dear, "she said to Harry who was carrying an empty cage, "She knows where you will be. Fred if you dont get that Gnome out of my seat I'll make sure you spend your term de-gnoming the yards of Hogwarts..."   
"All done lets go!" Mr Weasley shouted, and the eight of them piled into the car. Once again, it had been bewitched to accomodate each of them, although you would never know it from the outside appearance.   
"You know Molly, i could simply press this button," Mr Weasley said pointing to a little silver button on the dashboard, " and we could just..."   
"Dont you even think about it Arthur." The boys in the backseat snickered. They knew that she hated the newest car that Mr Weasley had tinkered a flying mechanism into. They had witnessed her full rage when she realized that the boys had rescued Harry via the ford anglia, the first flying car. Harry still held the record for furthest Gnome toss.  
  
Hermione and Ginny sat on the bench seat in the back, rolling their eyes at Fred and George, who were trying to convince Ron to try their newly invented "Hopping Hare Splitters" candy. They were always trying to use him as a test subject. Hermione soon lost interest and looked out the window, watching the trees whizz by, sparkling with the morning dew.  
"Ginny, have you ever heard of a Majistor?"   
She shook her, head. "No, I dont think so, let me ask dad.."  
"No, dont..." Hermione said quickly, "Its not a big deal, i was just wondering. Im sure its in one of the library books at Hogwarts." Ginny looked at her for a minute, "Where did you hear about it then?" she asked. "It was in a dream i had this morning." Hermione remembered the dream and decided to keep the details quiet. "I figured i had heard it, or read about it somewhere, no big deal."  
After that the trip was quiet, but the car was filled with the anticipation of arriving at Kings Cross, for the day-long train ride.  
"Alright children," Mrs Weasley announced when they got there, "Everyone get your things, and go as fast as you can. Try to stick together, and Hermione dear, please make sure Fred and George dont engorge some poor muggle. Have a wonderful trip, owl us as soon as you get there!"  
Mr Weasley said goodbye after retrieving the last trunk from the top of the car, and everyone raced toward platform 9 and 3/4.  
  
  
The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione took their seats, three compartments in a row on the left side, and waited for the train to begin moving. Hermione went into the next room to make sure Harry and Ron were set up alright, but was stopped when a loud voice boomed throughout the hallway.  
"Attention Hogwart students. Our journey will begin shortly, but i must inform you all of a few changes in this years schedule. As you may have noticed, we have added an adornment of Jobberknolls upon the roof of the train to prevent injuries as we travel through a doxy migration a few hours north en route. Also to be mentioned, The Ministry of Magic as requested that we put in place a safety deposit system for passengers. Please speak to the conductor for further instruction. Lastly we have been selected in a new study by the Ways and Means commission, to conduct a test for a new way of travel. Details will not be explained, but i assure you that it is completely safe. Without going into detail, however, i will tell you, that we are experimenting with ways to cut travel time. Thank you."  
  
A great commotion went through the train like a tidal wave. Hermione pushed her way past the students that were running back and forth, chattering about the conductors announcement, and finally made her way into Ron and Harry's compartment, amidst a heated Quidditch argument.  
"No, no, no Blagging is where you grab the broom tail, Blatching is flying with the intent to collide." she heard Ron almost yelling at Dean, who was sitting between Harry and Ginny. "Oh who cares anyway," Dean retorted. "Id rather play soccer." Ron snorted in disgust and opened a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.   
  
  
Draco stared out the window,, swaying gently with the motion of the train. Crabbe and Goyle had left him there to make their rounds torturing and scaring the first years, still looming from his mother's episode a few hours before.  
He had returned to his room as demanded by his father, shaken at the least, confused in the most. His mothers illness had its ups and downs. They were getting their lives back, so it seemed, as she had become high spirited and her strength returned to an almost normal level. Days were spent in the garden, pruning flowers and having picnics. Draco thought of the nightly chamber concerts he attended with her in Appleby, while his father was away on business. He rememebred the Quidditch Cup final she was well enough to attend. Her last episode hit her extrenously that night. Lucius had apparated her home, and then by himself returned and made his way to the pitch, joining the mass of his kind. It had been 4 years since then, and nearly that long for Narcissa to recover.  
Draco kept his life well hidden. Everyone knew his family lineage, and what they stood for in the past centuries. Everyone saw him as the son of a dark wizard, popular not for his intelligence and skill, but for his taunting and tenacious attempts to gain authority. But the constant fight within his brain made it difficult to join the ideals of his fathers teachings and his mothers love.  
Well sorted into Slytherin, as his characteristics plainy divulged, he spent his years at Hogwarts in company of his cohorts Crabbe and Goyle making life for the other students miserable. It was only second nature to him, as it was for his father, and his father before him. But his mother seemed to live on the opposite side of the spectrum. While his father was full of the need to gain power, unyielding to the affair of others, his mother was full of love and inspiration. She comforted Draco from his fathers harsh words and conversations that had turned violent. He went to her when he needed guidance. He called her the keeper of his conscience.   
The train jerked slightly rousing him back into reality. The witch that made her rounds with the trolley of sweets was tapping gently on his door. He motioned her to pass with a swift flick of his wrist. The clouds had thickened, and rain was beating against the window glass in sheets. "There must be a lot of first years," he thought realizing Crabbe and Goyle had not yet returned. He turned back toward the window, catching a random glimpse of a house through the fog. The train rocked gently, and mixed with the sound of the rain. Draco rested his head against the glass and fell asleep.  
  
Hermione sipped iced pumpkin juice from her spouted goblet, and turned to the next chapter of her new book. The rain seemed never ending, as the third hour of the trip ensued. The ruckus of students died down and the weather changed for the worse. She wondered when the comission was planning to subject them to the test, or if they had done it without anyone knowing. There was no point in worrying about it, she told herself. If it wasnt safe, the Ministry would never have given them the okay to proceed.  
The lanterns swung lazily as the train rolled on. She was left alone when Ginny went to sit with Dean, and Hermione knew she would n't see her untill they arrived. She basked in the quietness, and continued reading:  
The ancient amulet of Amgine was created by Shaudmire Frigzeydin in the early 1200's, the beginning of the Chambric era. It wasnt untill 1207 that he initialized the uses of his creation to the Conferderation of Wizards, and gained respectable authority throughout northern Scotland. The amulet held great powers, which Frigzeydin knew, in the wrong hands, would bring about the end of linear time as he knew it. The Confederations knew this as well, and forced him to hide the amulet away in the Violet Forest, which is now well guarded by a former creatures scholar from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Hermione jerked up, her brain swimming with intuition. There was only one creatures scholar she knew from Hogwarts, and that was Hagrid. "Are they talking about the Forbidden Forest?" she whispered. "Ive never seen it mentioned by that name." Suddenly there was a great lurch, and Hermione flew sideways onto the floor. She felt the corner of the thick wooden table leg as it sunk deeply into her forehead. She tried to get up,but the car was moving from side to side, back and forth, and again she fell. Darkness soon enveloped her eyes. As she slipped into unconsciousness, she swore she heard a deep voice in the next car, yell her name. 


	3. The Silver Seal

*~* I forgot to put in a disclaimer:  
"All characters/things that you recognize from Harry Potter belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Everything you dont, i made it up."  
  
  
  
The Silver Seal  
  
Screams could be heard throughout the train, as it jumped again, surrounded in a pale purple light. Hundreds of students were knocked violently in different directions. The sickening sound of twisting metal pierced into the eardrums of those that hadnt been knocked unconscious. The Prefects and Head Students that were left unscathed immediately grouped, sorting the injured passengers and found that almost everyone was hurt. The few that werent joined with them in search for missing students.   
Wisps of grey smoke emitted from the traincar windows, most of which had broken on impact. Blood mixed with broken glass, and moans from those in dire need of medical assistance.  
Harry had only been knocked out for a few seconds, but when he awoke, he found himself in a room with a few people he didnt know. He took a quick look around, surveying the damage and recognized a familiar lock of whitish blonde hair poking out from underneath an overturned seat. It had been impaled into the wall before it flipped over, trapping Draco underneath. Immediately Harry jumped over to the bench.  
"Draco?" he yelled in panic. "Draco, can you hear me?" There was no sound or movement. Harry tried with all his might to lift the large wooden bench untill the muscles in his arms felt like they were tearing away from his bones. Realizing his efforts were useless, he stumbled into the main hallway.  
" Seamus! Over here, thank merlin you arent hurt. Come help me lift this thing."  
The scene beneath took their breath away.  
  
Draco lay in a crumpled heap, several bones sticking out from both sides of his body. His head was a mass of deep red fading into a light pink, with one single lock still its brilliant blonde.  
Harry was horrified. With all the trauma and hysterics that ensued, there wasnt much that could be done. In minutes members of the Minstry had apparated onto the grounds, and within an hours time of the crash, the lot was swarming with nearly 1500 ministry members and medical personel.   
  
Harry remembered that he hadn't found anyone else. He searched through the rubble, looking for any sign of Hermione or the Weasleys. He turned over planks of wood, large stones... the poor little old witch with the trolley was trapped between two doors that had collided shut. Harry closed his eyes, praying that he wouldnt find his friends like this.  
  
  
Hermione stirred a bit and opened her eyes. The whirring sound in her ears was soon replaced with sounds of agony. Her vision was blurred by a red sheet of blood that poured from her forehead. She managed to raise herself up by grabbing onto a ceiling beam that lay crooked against the still intact seat beside her, and tore the hem of her robe and wrapped it around her head to stop the bleeding. Pain raced through her head as she straightened her body. She held on to the beam untill she reached what was left of the door, falling into the first figure she saw.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry caught her before she hit the floor. "Hermione, Hermione! Talk to me, are you dead?"  
She looked up at him, the light coming back into her eyes. "Im not dead you silly git, help me up."  
Harry carried her into a cabinet that had no back, and set her gently on the ground outside. He could see hundreds of students on the ground. Some were shaking in the blankets that had been wrapped around them, a few werent moving at all.  
  
"Have you seen Ron by chance?" Harry said to her at the exact time Hermione asked him if he had seen Ginny. "Oh my god..what happened?" Hermione lost ger grasp on Harry's robe. Harry was just as stunned as Hermione. "I dont know. One minute Ron and i were talking, the next minute everything jilted and i was in the floor of another compartment. I dont think i was out for very long. I felt the traincar moving as i woke up. It must have been settling in the ravine. I got up and found Seamus, hes fine, and we found Draco Malfoy in the same room as me, under one of the seats. He is really bad off Hermione. Even though hes my enemy i still would never wish anything like this on him. There was so much blood.." his voice trailed off.  
Hermione wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself up, feeling much more stable. "Hermione, no, sit back down,"  
"Absolutely not, my friends, OUR friends could be trapped in there like Draco. We have to find them Harry....we have to..."  
  
  
They went back into the gap they had originally exited the train. Harry held Hermione around the waist supporting her. It was hard to tell where exactly each cabin had been. Each room crashed into the next like a set of dominos.   
The image of Ron, Ginny or any of their friends looking as Draco did, made Harry wish that this was all a dream, and that anytime he would wake up in the cupboard under the stairs and find that none of the past seven years even happened. He would gladly give it all away to ensure that he wouldnt find any of them dead.  
  
"Harry! Hermione! Oh thank Merlin youre alright!!" Ginny flung her arms around them. "I had Ron and Dean with me, they are pretty bad off, nothing a good charm wont fix though. Have you found anyone else?"  
Hermione turned to Harry and saw the color drain from his face.  
"I found Malfoy..." Harry paused for a moment. "His seat was thrown thru the wall into my room. Seamus and i had to pull it off of him. Ive never seen so much blood..." his voice trailed off into a whisper.  
  
Ginny stared at him, her eyes widened with panic and amazement. She hugged Harry again and looked out into the vast field that was laden with injured students.  
"GINNY! Wheres Ron?!?" Mrs Weasley apparated behind them.   
She drew Ginny, Harry and Hermione into a hug, and set herself, prepared for dreadful news.  
"Mom, Ron is fine. Hes in magi-medi-tent number seven. We can all go over there. I know it will help him to see Harry and Hermione."  
"Well, ive got your father and brothers here with me. The whole wizarding world is going crazy. Hysterical parents are owling the Ministry. There are reporters everywhere, and there not getting much out of anyone."  
"Well it was pretty scary Mrs Weasley,"   
"Hermione, dont trouble yourself with the details right now, lets all go see Ron, and you can give me the details later."  
  
  
  
~o~  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy paced the floor of his office in the Ministry. He knew it would be anytime now that the Ways and Means commission would be conducting their test.   
"Pettigrew better be right about this. If anything goes wrong... And he thought losing a finger was bad...."  
  
A small green bubble popped in the air above his head.  
"Mr Malfoy? There is a Mr. Karkaroff here to see you."  
  
A sneer curled his lips. "Please show him in."  
  
  
Igor Karkaroff strolled into Lucius' office wearing his usual poker face.  
  
"Well Igor? What are the details?"  
  
"Everything is complete. You should be receiving the next task soon."  
  
Lucius stood there rubbing his hands together, as if he were eager for more details.   
  
Karkaroff lowered his head.  
"Im afraid there is no news as of yet, other than the test has been completed."  
  
Lucius' eyes burned intensely into Igor, "Get out. Come back when you have something important to tell me," he yelled.  
  
Igor looked at him with the desire to make his leader proud. In failure he made his way out the door, just as a jet black owl flew in and landed on Lucius' large greystone desk.  
A small peice of parchment with a silver wax seal was clutched in its large black talons. He immediately noted the wax seal was that of Arthur Weasley.  
"What is that ruddy git owling me for?"  
  
He tore at the seal and shook the letter open. Light danced in his eyes, and a semi-grin moved across his mouth as he read the contents of the parchment. 


	4. Dreams in Shadow

Chapter IV: Dreams in Shadow  
  
(Three weeks later)  
  
  
Hermione sat with her friends at the scrubbed wooden table inside the Burrow. She smiled, thankful that they were all there together. It had been three weeks since the terrible crash. Ginny had to be given sleeping potions some nights. Her nightmares were coming only every few days, instead of every night.   
Ron was doing much better. He had been kept in the medical unit for a week, unfortunately for him it took almost that long for the bones in his crushed ankle to grow back. It had been an agonizing experience, but he too was happy that they were all sitting together, alive.  
Mrs Weasley had been busy working in the tents at the grounds. Most of the students were too critically injured to be apparated or moved from the site. Her face was pale, her eyes were lifeless. She rarely slept, as everyone could see from the dark circles under her eyes, but she was determined to do her part. Mothers intuition had made her feel guilty for not being there at the moment her children needed her, but they understood, and were glad that she was helping those that needed it now.  
Fred and George had donated their profits from "Weasley Wizard Wizbees" to the benefit fund that the Ministry had set up the day after the crash. It was hard for them, seeing pictures in the Daily Prophet of the Hogwarts Express that they had once rode for seven years themselves, destroyed beyond repair. Even worse was the feeling of helplessness. There was no way for them to help, as the Ministry put up a non-personel blocking charm. All they could do was wait for word on who made it.... and who didnt.  
  
  
The days had passed slowly, as everyone recovered physically. The Thomas family had moved to a small house a bit down the road from the Weasleys. Ginny spent as much time there as Dean did at the Burrow. Harry had gone back to Privet Drive for a week, to an unexpected welcome from the Dursleys. Since Dudley had shown signs of magical ability in Harry's fifth year, his aunt and uncle had become a bit more lieniant. The house was still the same, but the air was different. Aunt Petunia had actually given him a hug, and he could swear he saw a tear in his uncle's eye. They had agreed in a family meeting that night, to be more respectful of each other, and even Dudley acknowledged the pact. It was one of the nicer moments of Harrys life.   
Hermione had become the victim of post traumatic stress syndrome. She kept a blanket around her constantly, unable to determine if her shivering was from the cold, or her frazzled nerves. Nights were usually sleepless, but when she did sleep, her dreams were the same, like someone was playing the same movie in her head over and over. She searched frantically for some inkling about the Majistor, but there were no books that were allowed to Hogwarts students that contained the information. It troubled her; drove her crazy to say the least. There was a meaning to her dreams and she was determined to find out what it was.  
  
  
~o~  
  
Narcissa Malfoy sat next to her sons bed waiting for the doctor to make his morning appearance, checking her strength talismans, performing healing charms, and attending to her son. Draco had been in a coma-like state since the crash, and she wanted to be the first one he saw if he were to wake. It was hard enough to see her son like this, but worse that she was alone. There were nurse aides of course, but they never talked, just did as they were instructed by Lucius. She had only been allowed to remain there since he was gone so much, but had left strict orders for the nurses to contact him immediately if she became fitful once again..  
Lucius spent the past weeks answering owls, and working along with the Ministry to clean up the situation to the press. The Ways and Means department was in a flurry of panic, adding 150 new members to its new sound-proof station just to answer the hundres of howlers they received daily.   
He had raced to the scene on first notice, amazed by the scene that lay before his eyes. His first thoughts of finding his son pushed away the thoughts of anyone else that needed help, and he found him in the exact place Harry had. There was a strong surge of anger as he saw Draco there, it was all he could do to keep from screaming out thinking that his first born, and only son was dead.  
But he wasnt dead. His injuries were the most critical of those who survived, and Lucius demanded that he be nursed back to health by private doctors in his home. The fact that he had yet awoke, gave Lucius some hope. The less he knew, the better, and Narcissa knew this. With each day that wore on with no change in Draco, the more she wished for her own life to be exchanged for her sons. It wasnt fair for this to happen to him. He was only 17. There were so many things out in the world that he needed to experience. She had hoped for him to help Slytherin become champions in the International Quidditch Bazaar, as Professor Dumbledore had announced would take place at Hogwarts this year. Teams from other schools all over the world would compete for the world title, in lieu of normal study routines. The only class that was required for them to attend was Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught again this year by Remus Lupin. It was a joy to all students knowing of his return. Everyone, even those in Slytherin, knew he was the best DADA teacher so far. Even Snape welcomed him back.  
  
"mother..."  
  
Narcissa jumped at the sound of her childs voice heard for the first time in nearly a month.   
"Draco? Honey, squeeze my hand, talk to me"  
  
"mother... its too dark...i cant see you" His words became low moans.   
  
"It sounds like someone is waking," the doctor said as he walked into Draco's room. Nurses rushed to the bed, nearly knocking Narcissa over, but she held strong to her sons hand praying his words would become more than just sounds.  
  
  
~o~  
  
  
  
Draco could see a figure in the strange place surrounding him. He knew he had been there before, but couldnt remember when. He knew that she held the key to what he was searching for, and he had to get it, no matter what.  
Draco stared, entranced by the sight of her standing there.   
"I dont know what to do..." he whispered.  
Hermione turned to him, but her face was emptied of emotion. "You know i didnt ask for this Malfoy. Do you actually think i would have ever risked my friends for someone like you?" Draco stood there, jaw clenched. This was the Hermione Granger that he knew, but she was different somehow.  
Hermione turned away again, and Draco saw a tear glisten as it rolled down her cheek. He pondered for a moment, not knowing what to do. It wasnt every day that he felt sorry for the person he had been forced to hate.   
"Hermione?" His voice was becoming hoarse, as if he had been screaming only seconds before. "Hermione, Im.." but he couldnt finish. It was welling up inside of him and he felt the familiar lump form in his throat as he tried to speak. Hermione turned to face him, her eyes full of an emotion Draco didnt understand.  
"Dont pity me Malfoy. You dont have to rub it in my face that Ive failed everyone. My parents, my friends." She looked down in shame as Draco moved closer to her.   
"STOP!" she shouted at him, "You take one step closer and i swear the last thing you'll see is green light coming from my wand."   
He took a step back, keeping his mouth shut but not taking his eyes off her.  
  
"You have no idea" Hermione continued, "All of my life i was taught to hate your kind. Nothing but pathetic excuses for humans. She shifted from one leg to the other, running her hands through her hair. "How could i have been so STUPID?" She turned to Draco clenching her wand so hard that her knuckles were beginning to turn white. It was pointed directly at his heart.   
Fear stricken, he wanted to run, but it didnt matter if she killed him right there. He knew the end was near, and there was nothing left, not even hope.   
"Well what the hell are you waiting forGranger? Go ahead and kill me, everyone will be dead soon anyway," The words flew out of his mouth before he had a chance to think. In the back of his mind he was confused. This isnt real, it cant be.. he thought.  
Hermione stopped moving toward him, her eyes wide, jaw slightly ajar. Her arm dropped and the wand slipped though her fingers and snapped as it hit the cold stone floor.  
  
Draco still fighting the urge to give up, gathered up all the strength he could muster and took a step forward. His gaze never left her as he walked, stopping only inches away from her. She looked at him not knowing what to expect. They stared at each other for a moment, the pale light from the rising moon dancing on their faces as it rose into the midnight sky. Draco took her left hand in his, watching for any note of rejection. Minutes passed like hours in silence untill Hermione finally looked at him, her eyes full of tears.   
" I.." she began, "I dont understand this.."  
Draco placed his fingers delicately on her cheek, brushing a long brown lock away from her eyes.  
"I dont either," he whispered. She made no sound, but inched closer to him, not losing eye contact. Her eyes fluttered as they closed, and their lips met, barely brushing against the others. Draco placed his hand at the nape of her neck and pressed his mouth further into hers..  
He stopped abruptly, and saw her eyes sparkling with a hint of fear. Draco felt herself falling into a place that was not the same world he was in. "Remember that i love you...." he heard her say as a warm white light caressed his body moving him toward the place he called home.  
  
~O~  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and jumped when she realized she was on the couch in the living room. She was drenched in sweat, and the palms of her hands had little crescant moon shapes where her fingernails had pressed so deeply into them. She could still feel a tingling on her lips, and licked them to see if the taste was still there..   
"What the hell?" she asked herself. "It was a dream Hermione." But the feeling didnt leave her, so she went into the kitchen and found Ginny sitting at the table.  
" Cripes Hermione you scared the hippogriff shit outta me."  
  
"Sorry hun, i didnt mean to," she helped herself to a biscuit.   
  
"I had the strangest dream" they both said at the same time.  
  
Their eyes met in excitement, eager to hear the details of the others dream.   
  
"You go first Ginny, im not sure i want to remember mine."  
  
Ginny looked at her and shrugged, "Well alright, mine isnt very interesting im afraid, but still, " she stared off a moment as if she were trying to remember it all.  
"I was in a tavern or such, Im not really sure. I was sitting across from Professor McGonagall, and she was telling me about some old myth from long ago. About some spirit that roams the world's forests searching for a new soul to inhabit, and unless it finds one, time will begin enclosing upon itself, destroying the life we know. It was very strange. Then we were joined by a woman I've never seen. She reminded me of a Spell Guardian, you know those people that workat that huge library in London, keeping books on who uses what charm and when. Anyway she and Professor McGonagall started talking and i couldnt understand them. It was almost like they were speaking a different language. I felt some kind of presence pulling me away from them, and i was instantly in some strange forest. All i could see was a kind of being in front of me, like a mist or something, and in my head i could hear everything it was saying, but i have no clue what it was."  
  
Hermione rubbed her face with her hands, trying to wake up. "It couldnt have been real.." she thought.  
"Hermione?", Ginny said, "Are you alright hun?" She pinched Hermione's arm.  
"Ow! Whatdya go and do that for?"   
Ginny giggled, "Just making sure you werent falling asleep on me. So thats about it, it kind of spooked me, so i came down here for a cup of tea. So what was your dream about?"  
  
Hermione rested her elbows on the table and sipped at her tea. Ginny's eyes widened at the mention of Draco Malfoy, and her eyes glistened with intrigue as Hermione went on with her story.  
  
"I could still feel him when i woke up. It seemed so real, but it made no sense." Hermione sighed as she looked down into her cup.  
  
"Well dreams ARE the link to the subconcious, maybe there is something in there you need to know, and this is your brain's way of telling you."   
  
Hermione looked at Ginny and laughed. "I dont think kissing Malfoy is something i ever needed to know." 


End file.
